Total Drama Pahkitew Island
by TDfan4life
Summary: Hi, I'm here for my version of TDPI. OC's needed. (APPS CLOSED)
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys. From today. I will be doing my version of Total Drama Pahkitew Island. Your OC's will be appreciated, I can only accept 22 of your OC's. Those who I don't chose will be used in another fic. So send them in.

**Name:**

**Gender:**

**Personality:**

**Design:**

Thanks. All OC's will be great.


	2. What to Do

**Hey guys. Here is an example of what to do.**

* * *

Name: Alice Zion Perimoch

Gender: Female

Personality:  
Stereotype: Lone Wolf  
Basics: Alice is a short-tempered pessimist who cares deeply for her friends and family. However, she is extremely antisocial, to the point that she doesn't trust anyone unless either she knows she can trust them, or she has no other choice. But once you do gain her trust, she would risk her life to help you out.  
Likes: Practicing swordplay, her sisters  
Dislikes: Meeting new people, being toyed with  
Strengths: Excellent survivalist; above average strength and intelligence  
Weaknesses: Inability to trust people  
Family and friends at home: Cynthia Lorelei Perimoch (sister, 24), Melissa Artemis Perimoch (sister, 18)  
Enemies at home: Too many to count  
Fears: Betrayal  
Talents: Master swordswoman

Design:  
Body Type: Curvaceous, yet muscular  
Hair: Black, shoulder-length, straight; singular bang hangs over left eye  
Eyes: Almond-shaped, soul-piercing blue eyes  
Skin: Slightly tanned  
Regular Clothing: Blue jeans and a white hoodie over a modern suit of armor; a sword hangs at her left hip  
Swimwear: A black wetsuit  
Nightwear: Loose black, winter pajamas  
Formal Wear: A simple, black dress (usually worn with extreme reluctance)

Other:  
Backstory: Born and raised in Houston, Texas on November 6th, Alice has always been the odd duck wherever she went: almost never participating in group activities, and almost always without friends. The only solace in her life was her family; her (now deceased) mother and her elder sisters Cynthia (aged 24) and Melissa (aged 18). However at age 7, her life was torn away from her during the infamous Buckingham Incident, where she was kidnapped by an unknown assailant who murdered her mother and grievously injured Melissa. After three days of torture, she managed to escape him and spent the next five years on the run, picking up several survival skills and becoming a master swordswoman. In the end, her assailant finally caught up to her in the middle of the Sahara Desert, where he brutally inflicted several life-threatening injuries and left her for dead. Luckily, Cynthia and Mel, who had spent the last five years tracking her down, found her on the edge of death, and the following two years were spent in intensive care to heal her several wounds. Now, her elder sisters have signed her up for the new season of Total Drama, on the premise that she now needed friends more that ever. So, she sets off for Total Drama, with her sisters' fondest hopes that learns to once again hope for the future.  
Audition tape:  
[Camera switches on, we see a tall woman with long golden hair and mismatched eyes setting it up]  
Alice: (offscreen) Do you really need to do this?  
Melissa: (offscreen) Oh, come on, Alice, it'll be fun!  
Alice: (offscreen) (sighs) That's not the point...  
Cynthia: Alright, the camera is working.  
[Silence]  
Alice: (offscreen) ... Fine...  
[Alice walks in, Melissa having apparently given her the puppy-dog face; Cynthia leaves]  
Alice: (sits down) Okay then, I'm Alice, and let's get one thing straight: I'm only doing this stupid show because my older sisters are forcing me to. They say I need some friends in my life. Whatever. I don't care about friends; all they do is betray you. But, since Cynthia and Mel won't stop pestering me about it, it looks like I have no choice. So, bring it on, Chris. I'm ready for anything!

**I can't wait for all your characters. See ya soon. **


	3. (APPS CLOSED)

Hey guys. No more O.C.s needed now. I am adding 4 of my O.C.s to this. Thanks for your help. It is really appreciated. Until then ~TDDD~ 


End file.
